Adventures across the multiverse
by Shadowtail15
Summary: Kilua as he travels to meany different universes making friends and fighting evil.
1. 1Deparcher

**After thinking about it for a long time I realized that thee Z-Warriors going to the universe of another anime was overkill and extremly unfair i also dident have a clear understanding of how strong Tien and Chiaotzu are at the end of DBZ nor do know enough about them to know how they will react to certain things that will happen.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z or any other anime if I did they wouldn't be as awesome.**

**Adventures across the multiverse.**

* * *

On earth in west city on the front lawn of the massive dome known as capsule corp. all the Z-fighters their family and friends all standing in front of a large ball shaped ship seeing of their friend Kilua.

Kilua is a 12 year old pure Saiyan he had gokus hair style with a dark red headband he wore a red shirt under a black jacket black pants black capsule corp. shoes and had his KI sword on his back in terms of strength he's only just weaker than a super Saiyan 2 waking him the fifth strongest pure Saiyan and the sixth strongest Saiyan. as for whats going on after Dark Kilua's older brother defeated ultimate shenron and wished for all those killed in the chaos that was Omega shenron's wish be revived Capsule corp. initiated the relief efforts Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and master Roshi went out to train people to fight after a wile Bulma realized they needed more resources and technology than they have so she decided to have use the ship she built that travels between Universes to establish capsule corps. and alliances and get resources that way wile learning about new technologies and Kilua volunteered to do it because every one else is busy fighting evil, saving lives and training people to defend them selves because of this the blue hair genius agreed she gave kilua a manual to the ship and told him to give her time to prepare it only took an hour to read the book three times with his super saiyan speed so he still had time to kill so he played with some of the young children taking shelter at capsule corp. a few hours later bulma had everything ready and called him to the front lawn.

The ship itself looked like the one Goku used to travel to namek but slightly lager more than large enough to accommodate at least five people on long journeys.

"Okay everything's ready and set to go all you need to do is press go it'll select a random coordinate and you'll be transported there." Bulma explained proudly.

"Wow Bulma you sure its big enough." Krillin asked.

"Well of course he's bound to make friends who wight want to travel with him." Bulma stated.

"Well now that's settled I need to tell you something important I don't know how long it will take you to get to where your going it could take years or it could take seconds so I packed the storage room with enough food to feed ten gokus for five years." Bulma said causing everyone present to gasp knowing that even among Saiyans Goku has an incredible appetite.

"H...How on earth did you get that much food?" Krillin asked.

"I had a feeling a saiyan wold be going so I spent a few weeks gathering food?"

"Well guess that makes sense." Yamcha said with a sigh.

"Well guess I'll see you latter." Kilua said.

After saying goodbye to their friends the three warrior closed the hatch and press the go button before strapping them selves in as the ship began to ascend into the sky before glowing with a blue aura and vanishing.

* * *

**If you liked the story so far then feel free to give me ideas for what universes he should visit if I think it might work I might try it.**


	2. Chapter2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other anime.**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

In a small forest close to Karakura town something strange is happening in the sky above a clearing the air starts to ripple with blue energy when suddenly theirs a flash of blue light when the light fades it reveals a round ball shaped ship with the words capsule corp. in English written on its side it has several circular windows and a door as it descended to the ground hatches on the bottom of the ship open to reveal legs the ship landed on the ground and after a few seconds the door opens wile a walkway is extended to the ground out of the doorway came a boy with black hair striking out at random places and a red headband underneath and wearing sum-what normal cloths save for the sword on his back and the tow belts the first holding up his pants and seams to have meany compartments the Second a brown fury belt simply warped around his wast. he walked down the walkway and when he reached the ground he pushed a button causing the bridge to retract and the door to close before diapering in a puff of smoke and being replaced by a capsule the boy picked it up and placed it inside a small case attached to his first belt he then turned to his tow companions when the tall man said.

I guess I should go to a settlement or town for information about how this world works and whose in charge." Kilua said as he expanded his senses and found that they where close to a town or city populated by judging from the energy signatures humans. "I seam to be close to a town populated by humans." but just then he felt dozens of humans die all of them seamed to have their life force ripped from them kilua focused his Ki sense to the center of all the now dead humans to find six people still living two of which where not human two of the humans where barely alive with that the warrior blasted of towards them.

when he arrived tow more had already arrived on the scene on of them was a woman with dark skin and dark purple hair she was kneeling down next to a young redhead looking in shock as a massive man who seamed to have to have recently had his right arm cut of charged a ball of red energy in his mouth about to fire when he did it impacted their was an explosion and the aerier around the girls was engulfed in smoke as the smoke cleared they where all surprised to see Kilua had blocked the blast and dident even have a scratch on him which surprised them more.

"You know its rude to hurt girls especially when one of them is injured." Kilua said mockingly.

"HOW DID YOU SURVIVE MY CERO BRAT?" Yami shouted infuriated.

"Oh that's easy your weak simple as that." The boy calmly stated like it was common knowledge.

"IM WEAK! HA HA HA HA I cant even feel your spirit energy and your calling me weak it must have been luck that you survived my cero." Yami stated before puling back his reaming fist to crush the kid in-front of him but suddenly he felt some thing cut his arm just below the shoulder he looked in time to see his other arm fall of. "ARR my arm dammit who did that?"

_"Who is this boy not only was he able to block Yami's cero but was also able cut of his arm without me seeing him move and when he did it his energy for a brief instant became even higher than mine this could be a problem we must tell Lord Aizen." _Ulquiorra thaurt"Yami wear leaving! he said leaving no room for agumant.

"Bu-" He tried but was cut of.

"You cannot defeat that child and we've already reached our objective." He said.

"Right." the giant agreed reluctantly knowing he would never win an agumant with Ulquiorra.

As Ulquiorra opens the garganta Kilua asked "Running away now?"

Ulquiorra tuned his head smirking "Are you trying to tempt me into a fight wile indeed you are strong i doubt you would be able to beat me wile defending those pieces of trash even with their help." he said moving his eyes between Urahara and Yoruichi "That beaning said we must make are report to Lord Aizen I will tell him the soul reaper he is interested in is of no value hes not even worth killing and that we have a new enemy." He said be for the garganta closed and they where gone.

* * *

**Some time later that day.**

Kilua where currently siting at the table in Uraharas shop receiving glares from Urahara, Yoruichi, Ichigo, Chad and Ginta chad and Ichigo had already been healed Orihime and Tessai where now healing Tatsuki. Urahara told him he wanted to ask a few questions.

"So you wanted to ask me something?" the boy asked the shopkeeper.

"Yes we do first of all what are you? your clearly not human most humans don't have tails." Urahara said in a serious tone.

"So you noticed it." Kilua said as he unwrapped his tail from his waist spearing surprised looks from those who dident notice it. "I am a Saiyan so I am an alien." needles to say they where all surprised to find out the person siting in front of them was an aliens

"Year right theirs no way your an alien they don't exist." Ichigo said dismissively.

"You know Ichigo the universe is a big place theirs bound to be aliens somewhere." Urahara explained to the teen. "Now wore importantly where did you come from and why are you hear?" The shop keeper asked.

"I come from another universe I came to form alliances with other worlds and obtain recourse because my world is trying to rebuild from a crisis that happened a wile ago and we don't have enough." He explained.

"I see so your trying to help you world an understandable and respectable reason." the blond man said.

"Year but we can deal with that later." The boy answered "But more importantly." his expression becoming serious casing the others in the room to become serious as well "Do you have any food I'm starving?" He said grinning with his hand on the back of his head in a very son like meaner his grin only smaller. The others in the room face fault except Yoruichi who just sweat drop.

After he menages to pick him self up Urahara asked. "So tell us how exactly do your abilities work?"

"It's martial arts." Kilua answered and it was that very moment that a healed Tatsuki chose to walk into the room with Tessai, Orihime.

"Can you train me?" She asked "I saw what happened back their I want to be better able to protect the people I care about so please!" declared.

"Sure but i worn you it wont be easy their will be a lot of blood sweat and tears. your also might wanna get yourself a rival to train with who will help drive you to become stronger faster its not needed it will help. and before we start ill need to see what you've got." He told her without hesitation to witch she agreed.

"By the way when you where fighting the big guy you seamed to not have much spirit energy despite being able to fend him of where you suppressing it?" Yoruichi asked.

"Of course its easy energy control is basic for anyone who considers themselves a competent martial artist at least in my universe but we don't control spirit energy but Ki energy which is physical energy increased threw training." Kilua explained.

"Can any one control Ki?" Urahara inquired he had always known of the existence of Ki but has never herd of any one being able to use it.

"Yes its just very difficult to learn without some kind of formal training in the martial arts first especially for humans."

"Why is it more difficult for humans to control?" Ichigo asked.

"Its mostly because only a few humans know how in the first place and most humans don't train their body's for serious battle they usually rely on weapons like guns and bombs they also have less Ki naturally than other races if measured in numbers there Ki is rarely in the double digits wile in other races its common for it to be in the double or triple digits but once you learn its merely a mater of getting used to bringing it out after that you will be able to use it when ever you want it's one of those things you never forget." Kilua explains.

"So how do you measure it?" Urahara asked curious as a researcher.

"With this." Kilua pulls out an strange eye piece with a red lens connected to a wight box that covers the ear "Its a scouter they can locate and measure power levels they also serve as communication devices but they can be fooled like normal scenes and they tend to explode when power levels are too high this one has been upgraded it can go to around three million." he explained as he handed it to the shop keeper to study.

"This is very advanced stuff far more so than any thing soul society has its far more accurate too." He mused after several seconds of looking. "do you mined if i reverse engineer this? I might be able to find a way of making a version that can measure spirit energy as well."

"Go ahead keep it if you want I don't need it i can sense energy on my own. I don't even know why i still have it." the boy said nonchalantly. "Now I think its time you answer my questions. after lunch."

starting to feel hungry then selves they agreed.

* * *

Half an hour later most of which it was just kilua eating wile the others wondering if his stomach where some kind of warp in space and the rest everyone else was eating after regaining there appetites.

It was then explained to the Z-warrior about soul society soul reapers hollows and finally the up coming winter war and Aizen.

"So your zanpakuto are like weapons that are a part of you? That sound like my Ki blade." Kilua said.

"How so?" Urahara asked.

"Well my Ki blade is made of a unique metal that bonds itself to people when they focus their Ki threw it making it as strong as its wielder it will only bond to one person and as long as their alive it will repair itself even when shattered in to a million piece and I sort of feel its presences and call it to me no mater the distance it is also essayer to focus my Ki thew it than any normal sword as it absorbs Ki making it easy to create super high density Ki slashes and the stronger I get the more powerful and unbreakable it becomes." He answered.

"That dose seem similar to a Zanpakuto except each one has a unique power depending on the soul reaper." Tessai said "Now I'm assuming you'll require a place to stay?" he asked.

"No I got that covered all I need is a clear space do you know where the closest one is?" The saiyan asked receiving smirks from several of the rooms occupants.

"Follow me." the shopkeeper commanded before they followed he moved one of the tatami mats revealing a leader stretching far down under ground as they where climbing down it quickly became apparent that this was not a basement a few moments of depending the where now in what looked like decollete brown craggy wasteland with a blue cloudy sky.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU BUILD THIS WITHOUT PEOPLE NOTICING?!" Kilua exclaimed his mouth agape.

"That may be the best reaction we've had yet." the blond man stated.

"BUT HOW?" he asked/shouted.

"We have are ways." He said simply.

after getting over the shock kilua approached a near by clearing took out a capsule pushed the button and tossed it to the center before it exploded in a cloud of smoke when the smoke cleared it revealed a house. It was a wight beach house with the words kame house No.2 written on the side and a red roof. surprising all present.

"Wow that so cool!" Orihime said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Wow they don't make em like this anymore." The blond commented cupping his chin.

"What are you waiting for come on." Kilua shouted. they complied.

They where all now siting at the table in Kh2(Kame house No.2).

"Hay why are you so wiling to train Tatsuki anyway?" Ichigo asked not trusting of the young boy.

"Why not I respect her reasons to get stronger and thus I'm more than happy to train her." He said truthfully.

"Okay then but before you do i what to fight you to see how strong you are." Ichigo said standing up.

"Okay but I'm gonna say this before hand you don't stand a chance." Kilua said smirking as he stood and walked to the door.

The two made for a clearing Ichigo was now in soul reaper form with his bankai released Kilua was standing at the other end of the clearing his sword drawn in a relaxed position he was-ant in a stance his sword was just pointing to the ground wile Ichigo on the other hand was in his usual stance waiting for the other to make the first move but Ichigo got impatient and came at him after ten minutes in an instant he closed the gap and made for a horizontal slash only to be lazily blocked by the boys the orange hared soul reaper slashed at him again over and over using his speed to come at the boy at many different angels only to be casualty blocked each time seeing as close range attacks wernt getting anywhere and getting angry that his opponent was just standing there and hadent taken a step like he could beat him when ever he wanted the soul reaper decided to use long range attacks instead.

Kilua was a little disappointed he knew Ichigo was ant very strong but he at least expected to have to take a second breath so when he saw the teenager put some distance between them and focus his spirit energy for an attack he began to get his hopes up maybe this attack can at least scratch him he watched as the older boy raised his sword above his head as a black and red energy enveloped his sword as he fired his attack he shouted **"GetsugaTenshou!" **a massive blade of black and red spirit energy rushed towards Kilua.

"Is that all?" the boy asked before focusing the exact same amount of energy into his sword as he raised it above his had and bringing it down to launch the same attack this time the blade was blue and significantly smaller this one was as long as a man is tall as thin as a sword Ichigo smirked at this thinking his attack would completely engulf the boys but when the attacks collided Kilua's cut threw Ichigo's with only a little resistance the orange haired lad barely dodged the attack but then an impact in his chest made him bend over from the impact force and the pain the boy had punched him in the stomach the pain was unimaginable then the boy disapaerd and kicked the older boy in the back sending him crashing into the ground leaving a small crater and an unconscious soul reaper "wops sorry!" the boy said not intending to knock him out. putting his sword away he lowers to the ground as the spectators move to them.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Tatsuki said worried for her friend.

"He will be fine that was a light kick." he said trying to reassure his future pupil.

"Light?!" she repeated dumbfounded looking to the crater.

"How exactly did you do that with the energy slash?" chad asked wanting to know if he know some way to make energy attacks stronger.

"I simply compressed it into a smaller blade." he answered like it was obvious.

"I see so even thew you used the same amount of power because your attack was compressed into a smaller blade it made the attack more powerful as well as sharper." Urahara stated.

"If you will excuse me a moment i will take Kurosaki back to his home where he can rest." Tessai said lifting the teen over his shoulder and heading to the ladder kilua decided to follow figuring he could use this to find a second student.

* * *

Anthers note:Sorry for not publishing in a wile i got distracted.

I believe their are generally two forms of energy in anime and manga Physical energy that comes from physical training and Spiritual energy that comes from spiritual training like meditation when a person can sense energy they can scene both energy's and even if they come from a different source they can be used for the same thing and when people die their physical energy converts into spiritual energy because their body is now a spiritual one witch is why when Goku died he still had all his power and why physical training made him stronger because his body was now a spiritual one.

Question dose anyone know how meany days pass between when Yami and Ulquiorra apperd and when the winter war starts?


End file.
